


Witwenküsse

by jadeherz



Series: Weihnachten bei Fabian und Alex [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian will Plätzchen backen, Alex versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witwenküsse

**Author's Note:**

> Adventskalenderbeitrag 2012 bei boyxboy, Türchen 15. Ich bin ganz stolz, dass dieser Beitrag etwas länger geworden ist.  
> Die Geschichte kann man auch einzeln lesen.  
> Kleine Änderungen im Vergleich zur Kalenderversion.  
> Schöne Feiertage euch allen!

„Eiweiß, Zucker, Vanillezucker, Schokoraspeln … Wo sind die Schoko… Hahah!“ Fabian stellte das Schälchen mit den Raspeln zu den anderen Zutaten, bevor er die Liste weiter durchging: „Gehackte Mandeln. Alles da. Perfekt. Hey!“ Er klopfte auf Alex’ Hand, die den Schokoraspeln verdächtig nahe gekommen war. „Die sind abgewogen.“  
Alex schien das wenig zu kümmern, frech grinsend schnappte er sich stattdessen die Raspelpackung.  
„Wenn du die leer machst, musst du neue kaufen“, warnte ihn Fabian vor. Schließlich hatte er dieses Jahr erst mit dem Plätzchen backen angefangen.  
„Aye, aye, Sir“, entgegnete Alex keck.  
Fabian wandte sich wieder zu seinen Zutaten. „Eiweiß steif schlagen“, murmelte er das Rezept durchgehend.  
„Klingt irgendwie versaut.“  
Fabian schüttelte kommentarlos den Kopf und beschäftige sich lieber damit die Glibbermasse in eine schaumig-feste Form zu bekommen.  
Alex sah seinem Freund eine Weile zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gut finden soll, dass du Witwenküsse machst.“ Seine Betonung lag auf Witwen.  
„Wären dir Witwerküsse lieber?“, fragte Fabian.  
„Nein“, schmollte Alex. „Warum überhaupt Witwenküsse? Sind doch nur Makronen mit Schoko.“  
„Bist du hier zum Helfen oder zum Nerven?“  
„Zum Naschen.“ Alex versuchte sich von hinten an Fabian heranzuschleichen, um an seinem Hals zu knabbern, aber Fabian drehte sich weg.  
„Gott, du bist heute schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe. Ich bin froh, dass wir nie Kinder haben werden. Mit deinen Genen würden die hyperaktiv werden und einer von der Sorte reicht mir völlig.“  
„Wie, du willst keine Kinder mit mir?“, schniefte Alex melodramatisch. „Würdest du mich sitzenlassen, wenn ich ein Kind von dir hätte?“  
„Jetzt dreht er völlig durch.“ Fabian rieb seine Nasenwurzel. Egal, wie sehr er ihn liebte, es gab Momente, in denen der andere ihn wahnsinnig machte – allerdings nicht vor Glück. „Hast du heute zu viel Zucker gefuttert oder was ist los?“  
„Mir ist langweilig“, schmollte Alex. „Ich hatte mich auf einen ruhigen Abend mit dir gefreut, aber du kümmerst dich nur um deine Witwenküsse.“  
Fabian seufzte lautlos. Er konnte Alex verstehen. Sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen und heute, als sie beide endlich mal Zeit hatten, hatte er sich spontan zum Plätzchen backen entschlossen. „Wie wäre es damit: wenn ich hier fertig bin, machen wir‘s uns gemütlich. Bis dahin beschäftigst du dich ein bisschen und machst … einen Tee für uns“, schlug er vor.  
„Na gut“, willigte Alex ein, „aber nicht, dass du noch fünf andere Plätzchensorten machst.“  
„Heute nicht“, versprach Fabian seinem Freund.  
„Gut.“ Alex kramte durch das Teesortiment. „Willst du ‚Heiße Liebe‘, ‚Pure Lust‘ … oder doch lieber ‚Sweet Kiss‘?“  
„Willst du mich mit Tee anmachen?“, grinste Fabian ihn belustigt an. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit ‚Hab dich lieb Tee‘?“  
Alex sah zwischen Fabian und dem Tee hin und her. „Na gut. Aber nur, weil ich den Tee mag.“  
„Okay.“ Fabian unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Alex schien sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben.  
Nachdem Fabian die gefüllten Bleche in den Backofen geschoben hatte, genossen die beiden Seite an Seite ihren Tee, während allmählich Plätzchenduft durch die Küche zog. Knapp eine halbe Stunde später war das Gebäck fertig und Fabian legte es zum Auskühlen aufs Kuchengitter.  
„Was gibt’s dieses Jahr außer den Witwenküssen?“, fragte Alex neugierig nach.  
„Ich dachte, ich mache dies Jahr noch Husarenküsschen, Wiener Busserl, Karibische Küsse, Schneewittchens Kuss, Damenküsse und Feenküsse.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, dabei nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.  
„Du willst mich bloß ärgern“, reagierte Alex ein wenig verschnupft. Er verzog mürrisch sein Gesicht: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die weiblichen Küsse schlimmer finden soll als die männlichen.“  
„Es sind immer noch Plätzchen, die ebenso gut anders heißen könnten.“  
„Ja, aber statt dem ganzen Fremdknutschen, wie wäre es mit Flammenden Herzen? Oder wenigstens Feurigen Küssen“, schlug Alex ungeniert grinsend vor.  
„Hmm, ich könnte mich überzeugen lassen“, meinte Fabian, obwohl er wusste, dass es Alex nicht wirklich um die Plätzchen ging.  
Liebevoll schob Alex seinen Freund daraufhin zum Sofa, wo er sich aufmerksam seiner Überzeugungsarbeit widmete.

Ende


End file.
